The Rancher's Problem
by Demon4life2014
Summary: Chelsea is new to Sunshine Island. The new Rancher. She'll be in charge of the farming, while also trying to keep another wannabe rancher at bay? How'll Chelsea enjoy her time with him following her? Chelsea/Mark. T for now, open for name idea's as well.


**Greetings readers! This is my first official story for the Harvest Moon section. I just adored the ideas I was coming up with while playing IoS and had to make a story. This is a shorter chapter than what I usually write for most of my stories but that's because I just ran out of ideas for the first chapter and didn't want to rush. Btw, I do like t get ideas for future chapters so feel free to offer them in the reviews because I always see them. Alright I'm gonna let yall get to the story. Enjoy and remember, review afterwards!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Harvest Moon franchise, but I wish I owned Mark :D**

* * *

><p>I stepped up on the warm sands of the beach, looking around the area before I saw a small old man with a big head start to come towards me. "A new arrival finally!" He practically yelled as he reached me. "Welcome to Sunshine Island. You must be the new rancher." The old man said as he looked me over.<p>

"Uh yeah I'm Chelsea." I said as I rubbed the back of my neck nervously.

"I'm Taro and I'll be helping you somewhat with your farming, for a bit at least. Then you're on your own." Taro said as we began to walk away from the cool waters of the beach. "I can take you to your ranch right now and then you can meet the rest of the residents later." Taro said as we got into the town. He led me up the road and onto the large area where I figured would be my ranch and showed me my house. "It's not much but it's something good to start out with." Taro said as I looked over my new house.

"It's perfect for me right now." I said with a slight grin to myself before we exited my new house. Taro gave me a few tools to use to start farming before leaving. "This should be interesting." I said to myself before I went to explore my new ranch. When I finished I went into town to meet the other residents.

"Oh hello. You must be Chelsea. Grandpa was talking about you a bit ago." A nerdy looking boy said as he walked up to me. "I'm Elliot and I'm Taro's grandson." Elliot said with a nervous grin at me.

"Nice to meet you Elliot." I said with a smile back before a girl came out of the house we were in front of.

"You met the new girl before me Elliot? I'm Natalie and I'm his sister." Natalie greeted as she came up to us.

"Nice to meet you both." I said as I looked between them. I talked to them a few more minutes before I went to meet the rest of the residents. I met the lady who ran the animal shop, Maribelle I think it was, and her daughter Julia. I met the carpenter Gannon and the merchant Chen, along with their kids. I then met the cute fisherman Denny and the pop-star who was with him, Lanna. After that I went to the east side of town and met the shy girl Sabrina and her vampire looking father Regis. I then met the gourmet chef Pierre after that before heading to the cafe for a drink.

"Welcome to the island then Chelsea." My waitress said as she handed me my tea that I ordered. I finished it quickly and as I was walking out of the cafe I bumped into a cowboy.

"Oh I'm sorry. I need to watch where I'm going." I said as I stepped back from him.

"Don't worry about it. I'm Vaughn." The cowboy greeted before he walked into the cafe. Not much of a talker. I then headed up to the hotel to meet the hotel keeper.

"Hey you could try tracking down one of our guests. He's trying to learn to be a rancher right now too. He should be somewhere in town right now though." The nice lady at the front desk stated to me.

"Okay I'll try and find him." I said before I left and began to head back for my ranch. As I got onto the ranch though I heard someone coming up behind me.

"So you're the new rancher then huh?" A male voice questioned before I turned around to get a better look and wow is he cute! He had blonde hair that was held back by his blue baseball cap and had sparkling green eyes. He wore normal attire for farm workers though. "I'm Mark. I came here to try and learn how to be a rancher too." Mark greeted with a smile that cold melt even the coldest heart.

"I'm Chelsea." I greeted shyly, wait I did? Wow that's a first. I'm almost never shy. "So how much do you know about farming then?" I asked him as we began to walk towards my house.

"Not much but maybe you can teach me a little since you are running the ranch now." Mark stated as he smiled at me again, eyes glistening.

"Maybe." I said with another shy smile at him, standing outside my new house now. "But first I need to get settled in, seeing as how I just got here." I said as I nodded towards my house.

"Yeah of course. You're gonna be busy with all that and running the farm now." Mark said as the sun finally sank down into the sky, leaving us in somewhat darkness. "I should be getting back to the hotel now, before it gets too dark to see my way around. Nice meeting you." Mark said with a smile before turning to leave.

"Nice meeting you too." I said back before he was gone. I went inside quickly then to get ready to settle in for the night. I looked around more a little bit before finally getting into bed and almost right away falling asleep.

The next day I woke up extra early and went and got some seeds from Chen. I planted them and watered them quickly before beginning to de-weed the area since it was weeds abound. It took me until about noon until all the weeds were gone. "Finally." I muttered to myself as I wiped the beading sweat from my forehead. I then looked around. "Now just to get rid of all these rocks." I muttered again as I kicked at one and it went flying towards the river beside the ranch.

"Hey Chelsea." Someone greeted and I turned to see Natalie and Julia coming up towards me.

"Hey." I greeted back as I put down the bundle of weeds I had.

"We wanted to see if you wanted to come hang out for a while, if you're done for the day." Julia said as she looked around the area. "You got rid of the weeds fast. There was a lot of them last time I checked." Julia said as she looked back at me.

"Yeah. It was annoying but it's done. Sure, I'm done for the day anyways, seeing as how I've only just planted these plants." I said as I pulled my dirty gloves off and walked over to them.

"Alright then let's go." Natalie said as they turned and started heading back towards town. I followed behind them and we headed to the east side of town and went to the cafe for tea.

"So have you met everyone in town yet?" Julia asked me as we drank our tea.

"Just about. There's some area's I didn't have time to visit yesterday." I said as I heard the door to the cafe open but kept my attention on them.

"Ugh." Julia said with an annoyed expression on her face.

"What?" I asked a little confused before taking another sip from my tea.

Natalie nodded towards the door and I looked to see that guy Mark who I met last night.

"Him? What about him? He seemed nice when I met him last night. He said he's here to try and learn to be a rancher too." I said as I watched mark walk up to the counter.

"Try he's here to try and get with any girl who comes around." Julia said with her disgusted tone obvious.

"Hmm?" I asked as I tilted my head to the side in confusion.

"Hello ladies." Mark greeted with a grin as he reached our table. "So I see you're getting to know the new farmer...Chelsea?" Mark asked me, although I think he knew that he was right.

"Yeah Chelsea." I said before drinking more of my tea.

"Would have thought you would be on the farm the whole day." Mark said as his eyes locked with mine, but I turned away quickly.

"I finished early." I stated simply as I noticed Julia still held her disgusted look for Mark.

"Well then why don't you and I go somewhere and get to know each other better." Mark offered as he pulled a seat over and sat down next to me.

Before I even had time to respond Natalie interrupted. "We're all busy so she cant. Let's go girls." Natalie said as she and Julia stood up and then moved over and practically dragged me to the door.

"Jeez guys you couldn't let me answer on my own." I stated as we got outside.

"He wouldn't leave you alone if you tried to work things out right." Julia stated as we began walking. "We'll explain how to work with him." Julia said as they stood on either side of me. This is gonna be a long day.

**Mark**

Damn. I didn't even get a chance before Natalie and Julia dragged that new girl off. I was hoping to get some thrill, but apparently I cant because of those two being so stuck up now. I got up and left but almost ran head first into Denny since he was coming into the diner. "Where are you off to so fast?" Denny asked as I looked around for signs of the girls.

"Back to the hotel I think. Natalie and Julia decided to be bitches and dragged the new farmer off before I even got a chance." I stated, not even bothering to try and hide my annoyance.

"Heh man that sucks. Although, you did try and get Julia to go back to your hotel room yesterday with you to get her to give you a handy J so I cant blame her." Denny said as I rolled my eyes at him.

"I was kidding! What no one can take a joke?" I asked with a growl. "So how're things with Lanna then?" I asked as we started walking away from the diner.

"Eh they've been better." Denny said with a simple shrug.

"What? She got you in a vice grip again?" I asked with a smirk at the glare Denny game me for the comment.

"She's a little moody. Something about something going on back in the city. I don't know." Denny said with a tired shrug.

"That sucks man." I said as I patted him on the shoulder. "But that's why you don't commit to just one girl, they'll try and kill ya." I said with a snicker as he glared at me again.

"Hmm well I'm going back down to the beach. Hope you have better luck with those other three." Denny said before walking away from me.

**Chelsea**

Julia and Natalie explained to me what to do about Mark all the way until we were back at my ranch. "Alright we've gotta go. See ya tomorrow Chelsea." Julia said as Natalie waved and walked away.

"See ya." I said before walking over to check on the seeds I'd planted earlier today.

"Hey Chelsea." I heard someone call over to me and turned to see Mark coming up the road to my ranch. Crap.

"Yeah?" I called back as I started towards my house.

"Aw don't run away." Mark said as he quickly caught up to me. "Those two give you some riot act about me being a womanizer?" Mark asked as he looked over me casually.

"More or less." I said simply as I kept moving towards my small house.

"I'm not completely like that you know. I did come here to be a rancher. Think you can show me a few things?" Mark asked me as the sun sank into the sky once again, showing that the darkness was soon to flood the island.

"I don't know. I'm gonna be pretty busy trying to fix up the ranch more." I said as I made sure to keep my eyes off him like Julia told me to do.

"You don't have to be afraid of me Chelsea. I'm not gonna bite. Come on. You're the only other rancher on the island right now." Mark said as I continued towards my house quickly.

"Sorry Mark, maybe some other time." I said as I opened my door.

"Fine." Mark said and I could hear the annoyance in his tone. "Well will you at least look at me?" Mark asked and I snarled under my breath, not wanting to do so because of what Natalie and Julia told me.

"I've gotta get inside. Need to get washed up." I said as I looked towards him for like a split second. I noticed how relaxed he looked right now as he leaned against the side of my house.

"Alright fine." Mark said as I noticed out of the corner of my eye how his eyes weren't even on mine, but down near my waist. Pervert! He may be cute but he sure isn't going to win any hearts here.

"Good night." I said before walking inside quickly.

"Night gorgeous." I heard Mark call after me and glared back in his direction as I closed the door quickly.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if it's not much for a first chapter, but like I said, didn't want to rush. Trust me though, there's more excitement and humor to come! So that means stick around and review because the next chapter will be up ASAP. Luckly, my writer's block is gone. So I'm gonna be updating fast on this one most likely. Alright thanks for reading and please do review so I get some info on how I was with my first chapter.<strong>


End file.
